Materialized Guardian
The power to manifest a guardian. Technique of Summoning. Also Called * Manifested Guardian * Stand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Capabilities The user can create/summon a guardian that may be a physical or purely spiritual being, with appearances varying greatly from humanoid (with various weaponry and skills) to animal or even mythical beings. The guardian will act to protect the user at all costs and fights on their behalf. The guardian's strength may be driven by the user's force of will or physical movements, or by its own independent will. The user may be able to summon portions as opposed to the entire entity, such as an arm alone, in order to reduce the energy consumption and space occupation. The guardian may either appear next to the user, allowing the user to stand on top or surround the user as a form of armor, which can also be used to protect others. Techniques * Absolute Defense (Spiritual Armor) ** Enhanced Condition *** Enhanced Durability *** Enhanced Endurance * Sensory Sharing * Spiritual Weaponry ** Enhanced Archery (Spiritual Bow Construction) ** Enhanced Swordsmanship (Spiritual Blade Construction) * Voice Projection Variations * Animal Imitation/Animal Morphing * Animated Shadow * Force Armor Generation * Mythic Physiology ** Cryptid Physiology ** Mythical Bestiary Associations * Apparition Materialization * Elemental Entity Creation * Empathic Summoning * Guardianship * Summoning Limitations * Damage inflicted on the guardian may be reflected onto the user. * Maintaining the guardian may require to feed it life force. * The guardian may have self-awareness and may lead to turning on their user. * While the guardian is invincible/intangible, the user is still defenseless. * If the guardian is connected to the user, then the guardian may depend on their senses. As the user is blind or their vision is blocked then the guardian can't see either. * Limited range from User. Known Users See also: Guardian Entity Known Objects * Peacock Miraculous (Miraculous Ladybug) Gallery Black Ghost Ajin.gif|Most Ajins (Ajin) can summon Black Ghosts like guardians, whom they can control telepathically. File:MeteoL-DragoBeast.png|Beys (Beyblade) all possess a Beast form that often manifests during their battles. File:Konjiki_Ashisogi_Jizo.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) summons his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, a giant creature who fights on his behalf, and whom Mayuri modified for various extra functions and precautions. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-O.png|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) summons his Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myō'ō, a giant armored behemoth of living spiritual force who mimics his movements and share their damage and healing. File:Sanpo_Kenju.png|Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach) summons Sanpo Kenjū, two creature sword-fighters who mimic her movements, one preceding while the other follows after, making it very difficult to avoid all three strikes. Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.png|Urahara Kisuke's (Bleach) Bankai, Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame creates a giant female bodhisattva puppet which he can use for battle. File:Rui_Dark_Side.png|Rui Hachiōji (Code:Breaker) summoning her Dark Side, who was born from her negative emotions and Shadow powers, as a shadowy armor. File:Saechika_Dark_Side.png|Saechika (Code:Breaker) using his Dark Side, who was born from her negative emotions and Shadow powers, to create his shadow armor. Nero Yamato.jpg|Nero (Devil May Cry 4) manifesting his Devil Trigger, which takes the form of a spiritual guardian possessed of tremendous demonic power. Wall_of_Light.png|Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) manifests the Wall of Light, a massive bird composed of ki that can fire lightning and protects him until its core is destroyed. File:Hermione Granger Patronus.gif|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) conjures her Patronus; a guardian force which protects her from the dark creatures and the dark arts. File:Harry_Potter's_Patronus.png|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) summoning his Patronus, which acts as a guardian force from the Dark creatures and is immune to the Dark Arts. File:Dolores_Umbridge.png|Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) summoned her skeletal cat Patronus, enhanced by Voldemort's horcrux that she wore. Natsume_and_Kouki_SD1.png|Natsume Minagawa and Kouki Samejima (Highschool DxD) wields top class Independent Avatar Type Sacred Gears each contains the spirits of the Four Fiends Kyuuki and Toukotsu respectively. Tobio And Jin.png|Tobio Ikuse (Highschool DxD) wields the most powerful Independent Avatar type Sacred Gear the Longinus Canis Lykaon which can create a god slaying Inugami. Nanadaru Shigune and Toutetsu.jpg|Nanadaru Shigune (Highschool DxD) wields a top class Independent Avatar Sacred Gear which contains the spirit of Toutetsu which is the strongest among the Four Fiends. File:Majin_great's_movment_in_Great_the_Hand.jpg|Endo Mamoru (Inazuma Eleven) using his Keshin Majin Great to stop a shoot. File:Stands_of_Jojo_Bizarre_Adventure_Part_4_Diamonds_are_Unbreakable.png|Stands (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) are defined as personifications of "life energy" whose abilities are given visual form... File:Jotaro_Kujo_(JoJo)_Star_Platinum.gif|...Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum... Mohammed Avdol's MagiciAn's Red.gif|...Muhammed Avdol's Stand, Magician's Red... Materialized Guradian by Kakyoin.gif|...Noriaki Kakyoin's Stand, Hierophant Green... Iggy's The Fool JoJo.gif|...Iggy's Stand, The Fool... Silver Chariot JoJo.gif|...Jean Pierre Polnareff's Stand, Silver Chariot... File:DIO_(JoJo)_The_World.gif|...DIO Brando's Stand, The World... Vanilla Ice's Stand, Cream JoJo.gif|...Vanilla Ice's Stand, Cream... File:Pet_Shop_(JoJo)_Horus.gif|...Pet Shop's Stand, Horus... Telence T. D'Arby's Atum.gif|...Telence T. D'Arby displaying his Stand, Atum... Materialized Guardian by Josuke.gif|...Josuke Higashikata's Stand, Crazy Diamond... Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand, The Hand.gif|...Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand, The Hand... Material Guardian by Koichi Hirose.jpg|...Koichi Hirose's Stand, Echoes... Yoshikage Kira and Killer Queen JoJo.gif|...Yoshikage Kira summoning his Stand, Killer Queen... File:Giorno_Giovanna_(JoJo)_Gold_Experience.gif|...Giorno Giovanna's Stand, Gold Experience... Bruno Bucciarati' Sticky Fingers.gif|...Bruno Bucciarati's Stand,'' Sticky Fingers''... Fugo with Purple Haze.png|...Pannacotta Fugo's Stand, Purple Haze... Kraft Work full.png|...Sale's Stand, Kraft Work... Illuso and Man in the Mirror JoJo.gif|...Illuso with his Stand, Man In The Mirror... Grateful Dead JoJo.gif|...Prosciutto's Stand, The Grateful Dead... Soft & Wet.jpg|...Josuke Higashikata's Stand, Soft & Wet... Jobin's Speed King JoJolion.png|...Jobin Higashikata's Stand, Speed King... File:Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) Shadow.png|Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) summoning Xehanort's Guardian for protection and to fight for him. Nathalie Sancoeur Mayura (Miraculous Ladybug).png|Using the Peacock Miraculous, Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura (Miraculous Ladybug) can materialize allies and guardians based on the target's emotions. Chastiefol_Guardia.jpg|King (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Chastiefol Form Two: Guardian. Hagoromo_Susanoo.jpg|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was the first person in the world to summon Susanoo, utilizing it at its highest leveled form. Madara's Susanoo.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) finalizing his Susanoo, transforming it into a guardian of immense power that rivals the Tailed Beasts. Itachi Susanoo.jpg|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his Susanoo, the guardian deity of a Mangekyō Sharingan User. Sasuke Uchiha's First Susanoo.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his Susanoo in its first form,… Sasuke's Complete Susanoo.gif|…summoning his fully stabilized Susanoo that has been empowered with his brother's eyes and Hagoromo's power… File:Sasuke's_Indra_Susanoo.png|…and summoning Indra Susanoo. File:Indra's_Susanoo.png|Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was one of the first to summon Susanoo, utilizing it at its highest leveled form. File:Kakashi's_Susanoo.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) gained both Mangekyō Sharingan from Obito's spirit, allowing him to summon Susanoo, in its highest form. File:Shisui's_Susanoo.png|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his Susanoo in its complete form, short of its finalization and stabilization. File:Doppelman.png|Gekko Moriah (One Piece) summoning his Doppelman, his shadow, to fight on his behalf while he lazes around. Daifuku genie.png|Charlotte Daifuku (One Piece) can summon a powerful genie for battle. P4GPoster.jpg|The members of the Investigation Team (Persona 4) can all summon Personas for combat. Ren Amamiya Awakening.gif|Ren Amamiya (Persona 5:The Animation) awakens his rebellious soul, Arsene. Ryuji Sakamoto Awakening.gif|Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5: The Animation) awakens his rebellious soul Captain Kid. Takamaki Ann Awakening.gif|Ann Takamaki (Persona 5: The Animation) awakens her rebellious soul Carmen. Yusuke Kitagawa Awakening.gif|Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona 5: The Animation) awakens his rebellious soul Goemon. File:Emil Narud (StarCraft II) true form.png|Emil Narud (Starcraft) manifesting his True Form into a guardian like being. File:Appetite_Demons_Toriko.png|Appetite Demons (Toriko) are a unique type of Monster Troll spirits born from the Gourmet Cells’ appetite, and chose a living host with Gourmet Cells to inhabit. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Materializations Category:Summoning Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries